A new begging
by eva16uchiha
Summary: This story that has to do with a girl who thuoght that the most pouplar guy in school didn't really matter to her until she finds herself falling in love with him,but can the love last after she learns a deep secret that he is keeping from everyone!ocxsas
1. Chapter 1 a new begging

Chapter 1 A new beginning (disclaimer i do not own naruto or any of the naruto characters the only characters i own are the oc Eva Tenshi and Rukia )

This was the beginning of a brand new school year, this time it was high school. But not just any school, it was called Hadaka high you know what happens in high school lots and lots of drama,by the way my name is Eva Uzumaki I have a twin brother named Naruto.I also go to school with my two best friends Tenshi Unique and Rukia Hatake(her uncle is a teacher at our school),these two are proubably the most...uhhh whats the word...ummm I wouldn't call it abnormal but a little strange at times I mean so am I but sometimes they weird me out,is that normal?

Anyway thats not it their also extremley nice not to forget funny and were all in the same class well our school has a policey that I really hate and I can't take it any more!They divded the school by gender but we all have lunch together so thats not bad,but I can't shake this feeling that school year is going to be good in one way but bad the other way.

When it was time for first period everyone was scarmbleing to find seats,eventualy it happened and a teacher came in the room. The teacher had white spikey hair and he wore a mask that was covering his face,he then worte his name on the board.

"Hello ladies my name is Kakashi Hatake but you all just call me or sensei, and I will be one of your teachers for this year I will also be your home room teacher so that means that you will all come back here after your last class to get your belongings out of your lockers,and yes you can share them with anyone that you see fit. I will like for each of you to stand up one at a time and introduce yourselves to the class,you don't have to give us a life story just your name and what your plans are after you leave easy right,so start."he said.

I smiled as I listened to Tenshi-chan she always sounds so determined when she speaks her mind.

"All I gotta tell you guys is that my name is Tenshi Unique, my plan for when I get outta here is well to advenge my parents death yeah I know it sounds crazy but I've got my brother and my two best friends a.k.a my sisters so I _know_that I'm not alone, and I'll also love to be just like my parents loving, fun to be around-"

"YOU ALREADY ARE!" Rukia and I interupted her but then quickly shut our mouths when Kakashi sensei gave us his scary glare.

"Well I think I've already said enought you guys get the point." Tenshi finshed, the class claped and then Rukia stood up.

"WELL my name is Rukia HATAKE! Yup thats right I'm Kakshi's niece, and what I plan on doing when I get outta this shit hole of a school is well get a job of course, get married raise a family and try ro not get abused by miss Eva Uzumaki any more." she paused giggling

"Sorry." I laughed

"I also want to be like uncle strong and wise when _I want to be, _and thats it your turn Eva." called back to me sitting back down in her seat.

It was finally my turn I stood up and began to speak.

"My name is Eva Uzumaki and what I plan on doing when I get out of here is well to be just like my mother Kushina Uzumaki you know,try my best in everything that I try to do and not give up,and to become as strong as her to become a loveing mother when the time comes for me to have childern of my own...and thats basicly it." I said sitting back down in my seat.

I was so relived when school was over, we sat on our asses the whole day and my poor butt hurts!My phone rang I looked at the caller i.d.,it was Naruto.

"What is it now?" I asked

"What so I don't get a hi?"he asked with a fake hurt voice.

"No now what happened?"

"I just wanted to know if you could bring the girls to the mall for two of my buddies oh and you come too I have someone for you as well."

"Ok,Bye."I said hanging up the phone and letting out a sigh,boy I'm too tired for all this.

"Everything ok?"Rukia asked.

"Yeah,all of us are heading to the mall...that means the two of you as well."

"Ok sounds good."Tenshi said."Yeah so I'll pick you two up on saturday ok."I said walking away and waving at my two best friends.

And just before I knew it saturday had arrived,I choose the most casual outfit from my closet,a white tank top with a blue and white cherckered button shirt witch I didn't really want buttoned so I left it alone a pair of blue boot cut jeans followed by my favorite pair of boots that had little foul language on them... ok ok I worte them...I was bored.I went to go get Tenshi and Rukia,luckily they were over at Hinata's house.

Tenshi was wearing a bright yellow shirt with a pair of white ripped jeans and a cute pair of strappy white sandals, and Rukia was wearing the cutest shirt with a green monster on it it looked like Flippy from my favorite show on the internet 'Happy tree friends',a pair of black skinny jeans and a green and black striped hoodie and last but not least Hinata,she always looks so adorible!She was wearing a lavender blouse with a white frilly skirt and the cutest pair of lavender and white shoes that matched her eyes perfectly.

When we all got to the mall I could see Sasuke Uchiha,Kiba Inuzuka,and Rock Lee with Naruto whom was waving at us.

"Hi sis! hey you rember Sasuke right."

"Yeah I rember,Hi."I said smiling.

"Hi."Sasuke greeted me back and the other girls who all said hi back. Sasuke Uchiha was wearing the usualy chlothing, A white v-neck shirt under a blue sweater some black jeans with convers sneakers on. Kiba Inuzuka was wearing a black t-shirt with grey pants wnd grey and blue nikes.

As for Rock Lee he was wearing his usual green t-shirt,he also had on a pair of white shorts and black convers. As for my brother Naruto was wearing his black t-shirt right above his orange pants finishing off with some white sneakers that he worte all over with orange marker.

"So what should we do?"Naruto asked aloud.

"I don't know"Rukia said shrugging

"Oh I know how about we go search for food!"I said in a loud voice.

"That sounds like a good idea oh oh oh I know how about ra-"Naruto began unitl I cut him off by saying

"men...OK! SOUNDS GREAT!" Man I'm turning into him more and more every day its kinda scary.

"I'll race ya,sis!" Naruto said a little too loud in my ear

"Ok lets see if you can beat me little brother!"

"Hey!Your only older than me by ONE minute."

And with that we started running in the end it was an even match we got tho the ramen shop at the same time,but when I looked back I saw everyone just walking...man their slow.I smiled as I saw Tenshi and Lee talking,they'd make such a cute and so would Rukia and Kiba,actually they both already like one another but they won't speak up its the same with Tenshi and Lee when I changed my gaze to Sasuke he was staring right at me I didn't know how to react but I just stared back at him trying my best not to turn pink.

"Hey sis I'm gonna get us a table ok,tell the guys."Naruto said to me breaking me free of my staring contest with Sasuke.

"Ok I will." I told him as he walked away.

"So he went to go get a table huh?"Sasuke said.I jumped,I can't belive that he caught up so qucikly

"Y-you scared me there for a second,how'd you -"

"I walk fast."

"Oh,thats a reasonable answer."

Finally the others caught up to us,

"Hey I think we should go inside and see if Naruto managed to get seats."Lee said

"I was just thinking that."I replied

"So what are we waiting for lets go I'm starving!"Kiba exclaimed

"Clam down we're goining we're goining"Rukia chimed I was just smiling knowing that Rukia was goining to say something like that.I could've sworn that I saw Naruto scrambling to find some seats,thats just like him,he won't give up until he gets his ramen.

"Hey bro we can always come ba-"

"We aren't leaving just yet sis,we gotta eat!Besides this ramen is the best!"I sighed knowing I'd lose this battle.

"Ok ok whatever you wanna do bro."I said smiling.

With in fifhtteen minutes after that we got a table,and the last thing I expected was for Sasuke to pull up a chair next to me I was a little surprised by the fact that he did that.

"What?Are you ok me sitting here?"he asked,an accidental blush rose up to my face.

"Uh- yeah its ok its perfectly fine."I said not looking at him.I think he smirked when I looked at him out of the corner of my eye,that made me turn even more pink which changed into red.I don't know whats worng with me I've never acted like this around Sasuke,I understand that he is one of the most popylar guys in the school with all his fan girls following him and fauning over him everyday at lunch,but he never quite fit my fancy in simpler words I never found him interesting.

"Hey Eva why are you blu-"

"SHUT UP!"I cut my brother off before letting him finish his sentence my brother just laughed

"Ok sorry sis."Then the others started to laugh I laughed too.

After we all finshed eating we started to head home.I was getting suspcious of sasuke when he was walking a little too close to me,its the fact that we haven't talked in ages so why does he want to be so close now...man at times he can really confuse someone.

"Oi Eva." the not so cold tone in his voice startled me.

"Whoa I guess I scare you alot." I looked at him smiling

"No you don't scare me its just the tone in your voice its not so...cold."I finshed with a little chuckle

"Oh so my voice is cold to you huh?"

"NO NO!Not like that I'm sorry!"

"Oi don't apolgize its alrigth it didn't bother me."I stood silent smiling,it was kinda cold out and the others were walking ahead of us so I was left alone with Sasuke.I looked at him out of the corner of my eye the kid isn't hard to look at. He was wearing a black jacket and a white shirt with black jeans and black and white convers sneakers on.

"What is it now?"he asked in a voice that alomst sounded rude what was up with that,but that quickly changed after I heard the rest of his sentence"You fell in love with me so quickly that you just can't take your eyes off me."My lips twisted in the most annoying manner and my eyes narrowed concited much?

"No just admiring your jacket."I said playfuly but you could tell it was fake.

"AH I see."Sasuke's voice returned to its sweet cool voice the voice that made me smirk evrytime I heard it even though I don't really like him.

About five minutes we all reached mine and Naruto's house,we said good night to everyone and went inside getting ready to doze off the minute we reached our rooms.

* * *

><p>an: Hey this is my first story so plese be kind and review.


	2. Chapter 2 the surprise pick up

Chapter 2 The Surprise Pick Up i don't own any of the naruto characters

I woke up the next morning slightly confused. The reason. I woke up to see that mister Sasuke Uchiha got in my room I was a little more scared than confused.

"What are you donning in my room?" the words escaped my lips so naturally like I almost didn't care for the reason.

"You have to wake up it's already 6:00'o clock."

"That doesn't answer my question." This time I sounded pissed

"Just get up and get dressed I'm taking you to school."

"YOUR not taking me anywhere-"

"Oh yes I'am,now hurry up and get ready or I'll dress you my self." I looked at Sasuke with a confused look but finally said

"I'd love to see you try."

But just as I finished saying that he was getting closer with every step.I imeditly got up out of bed and ran to the other side of my room.

"Don't you dare try that!"I yelled at him.

"Then don't test my patience."

"Deal now can you please get out of my room so I can get my things ready,I'll take a quick shower and meet you downstairs."

"Alright." And with that I went inside my batroom and took my nice long hot shower,but that quickly ended when ther was a sudden banging at the door.

"Hurry up your taking too long!"Sasuke's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Alright!" I yelled back turning off the water and getting out. As soon as I got out of the bathroom I saw Sasuke standing against the wall waiting for me. I sighed

"I'm sorry I took so long but I just love hot showers."I said sheepishly,I looked up at him he was staring at me, my eye began to twitch.

"What are you looking at?"I finally asked trying to keep my voice from rising up getting ready for his answer.

"Nothing now hurry up and get dressed,please." I nodded my head and went to my room putting on my school uniform. I finished and went down stairs Sasuke was waiting out side by his car. When I walked up to the car I noticed that it had the the same dark shade of black just like Sasuke's eyes and his hair,I had a little smirk on my face when I noticed that Sasuke had his confused look on his face that only made my smirk deepen.

"What are you so happy about?" Sasuke's voice lead my eyes to come incontact with his,his cold eyes suddenly changed a gentle look but I'm not even going to bother with them. I finally spoke up.

"Nothing,this time I'm admiring your uhh your..." I paused looking at Sasuk'e expression

"Just admiring your eyes but not like that so don't flatter yourself!" I said quickly. This time he didn't say a word but he just looked at me and opened the car door for me waiting so I can take the seat.

"Thank you." I said getting inside the car

"Your welcome."he mumbled quickly making his way to the driver's seat.

On the ride to school it was really quite,I guess he was tired from waking up so early. But I couldn't help but try to figure out why he suddenly decided to take me to school.

"Hey,I'm sorry about this mornning I shouldn't have startled you like that." Sasuke's voice broke my thought he does that alot lately. I looked at him surprised that he had a soft smile on his face I held back a smile but said coldly.

"It's ok,I don't really care."

Sasuke stopped the car snice it was a red light and turned to me.

"Why don't you like me?" he asked bluntly.

"What do you mean."

"You know what I mean you don't like me at all."

"Oh that well you see I don't mean to break your heart but I'm not like your fan girls I don't go all gogogaga over you ever time that I see you and I don't get pissed when your around other girls...and I guess I simpley don't like you that much snice your a big flirt-"

"I'am not a big flirt!" The light turned green and Sasuke started to drive again. I let out a sigh and ended the conversation for now even though I know that it will come up again.

When Sasuke pulled up into the parking-lot of our school he parked in a spot that was really far from the front door and turned off the engine and turned to me. Back to the conversation _great._

"I'am sorry about all this,about my attitude and how I reacted to... to you calling me a '_big flirt' _so it doesn't really matter to me if you like me or not. So you can go on to living your usual daily routine-"

"SHUT UP!"

" _WHAT?"_

"I said 'shut up'. You don't have to get all snippy I like you but not like that so don't go getting the worng idea and I'm sorry too I never should've woken up with a bad attitude." By now Sasuke looked surprised at what I said.

"Don't look so surprised."I added getting out of the car and began to walk to the school doors being followed closely by Sasuke.

"Hey,wait up!" he called behind me,I imeditely turned around to the voice.

"Why? I don't really want people to think that you and I-that were a couple,no afence."

"Don't worry its just that I promised Naruto that I'd make sure that you got in school safely, well he wants us to walk in with each other."

I opened my mouth to say something.

"He's waiting for us inside if he sees you walk in without me then I'll get an ear full and then I'd be forced to give you an ear full ok." he finished with a smile that really didn't look like one it looked more like a confused smile like as if he was questiong wether or not that he should smile at me. I think I made him feel better when I gave him a smile. I surprised myself, why was I smiling at the guy whom I just told that I _didn't _like like him.

"Ok." was my answer like I really didn't mind at all I guess it's because I really didn't mind.

I was dead worng to change my mind. As soon as Sasuke and I had walked in all of his fan girls were whispering amongust each other,and the two that I hated the most was giving me dirty looks. One was named Sakura Haruno, this girl really knows how to push my buttons. Just the fact that she thinks she can control all the girls in the school was really funny to me in a way, and not to mention the fact that I proved to Sasuke when we were in the car just happened right before his very eyes.

I pointed out Sakura's expression when she saw Sasuke and I walking in with each other, their faces were priceless it ended up making my morning not so bad. There was another girl named Karin I don't really know her last name she's new to this school,but she is just like Sakura in every way when it comes to Sasuke. Karin has the same attitude so we all know that she makes me sick to my stomach.

"Oh, I see what you were talking about." Sasuke said looking at the girls whom started to sheirk with glee. Just a huge sweat drop come out of my head.I looked straight to see my brother I'm goining to kill him for leaving me alone with Sasuke knowing how I can get with him,I mean ok yeah I was nice on saturday but that was just out of the blue I even surprised myself with how nice I was to Sasuke. "Hey sis,how'd you like your surprise?"Naruto asked in a mischevious voice I gave him a fake smile.

"I loved it!Thanks."I said making my way for class very annoyed at him.

Sasuke's pov

After watching little miss Eva Uzumaki walk away,her brother said something to me.

"She hated it didn't she?"he asked knowing that Eva just lied to him.

"Yeah she really did." I told him smirking at Eva's attitude.

"She didn't want to leave with me,and she told me that she doesn't _like_like me the way some of the other girls that just intrigued me a bit."

"Wow she said that? Did you take it too hard or did you take it well." Naruto made it sound as if we were together and Eva just borke my heart as if that would ever happen. I looked at him

"Shut up." I told him.

"I'll take that as you didn't take it too well."Naruto was full of glee,with his huge grin plastered on his face. I just grew more and more annoyed with him every time he would mention Eva. I don't know why I got so annoyed with that, I kinda find Eva to be a bit interesting with the way she '_doesn't like me'._ I smirked and entered the class room with Naruto.

Eva's pov

When I was in class I wasn't in the mood to be bothered by anyone. Even poor Rukia and Tenshi senced my evil vibe that was coming from my face of annoyance. It only got worse when it was time for lunch,I was completly pissed when I saw Sasuke sitting at his table across from the girls side of the cafeateria I quickly looked away from him not wanting to mess up my day even more. I made the mistake of looking at him one more time to see his smug face smirking at me I mouthed out the words 'fuck off' and turned back to my friends whom seemed to have shrunk when a glow of red ora started to form around me telling them I was even more pissed then I was before.

But my brother just had to make things worse for me when he called me over to him, and he just had to sit with Sasuke.

"What is it?" I called from a cross the cafeateria loud enough for everyone to hear me.

"Get your ass over hear then I'll tell you!" Naruto yelled back at me just as loud enough,thats one of things that I love about my brother he knows how to persuade me by force when ever he wants someting. In simpler words he won't stop yelling across the cafeateria until I came over to him.

When I accepted my defeat I walked to my brother.

"Hehe looks like I won sis!" Naruto taunted me when I got there. But I quickly wanted to leave when some of the boys started to look at me weird.

"Make it quick." I told my brother getting ready to leave.

"You don't have to leave yet,this is gonna take a while so sit down." I sighed out of annoyance and sat down, my mood shifted a little.

I looked up at my brother "Well." I said growing impatient. My brother got up out of his seat next to Sasuke, walked up to me and picked me up from the seat so he could sit there after he placed me next to Sasuke. I grew even more angry.

"What was the whole point of that?" I asked trying my best not to sound mad.

"I can't really tell you so I'm just gonna let him talk to you about it. I gotta go say hi to Hinata anyway." Naruto answered leaving, I turned over to the Uchiha not wanting to be next to him.

"I actually do need to ask you something." Sasuke said to me turning to face me he had a straight face which had slowly turned into a smirk. I had a confused look on my face then finally asked.

"What is it?"

* * *

><p>HEY I NEED REVIEWS! PLEASE OR I WON'T WRITE ANY MORE! REMBER I'M NEW AT THIS SO PLEASE BE NICE!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 The QuestionFirst Date

Chapter 3 The Question/First Date

I couldn't help but be curious of the Uchiha's question, so I asked without thinking.

"So what is it you need to ask me?" Sasuke looked puzzled at first then he smirked. But it just had to be the perfect timing when the bell rang singling that lunch was over and it was time to head back to our classes. I stood up and sighed I guess you can say that I was saved by the bell. But half of me still wanted to know what the question was, so I turned back to Sasuke about to open my mouth but quickly realized that he was gone. Boy he's quick.

So I marched myself up the stairs out of the cafeteria and headed back to class my bad mood was completely gone. So I was happy for the time being.

Later that day

After school was over and everyone was dismissed, I came uotside to find a rather large group of people in a circle mostly girls were filling up the circle. Proubably Sasuke's fan girls praising him. I shook my head and began to walk away. Then I heard the most uncalled for shout.

"Hey! Let me go I've got a date with someone who is really special." the Uchiha began as his voice was getting closer. But I ingored it and kept on walking. I stoped when a pair of arms wraped themselves around me and then the voice spoke again.

"Right Eva?" Sasuke asked.

"_What?"_ I asked a little pissed off. Sasuke lowered his head to my ear I didn't bother to look at him.

"Just go along with it ok, You'd be doing me a favor and I'll never ask you for anything else again." his warm breath tickled my ear which sent a chill down my spine, his breath smelled like peppermint. I sighed a little relaxed, he knows I like peppermint I told him when we were little...

Sasuke quickly broke my thoughts as he turned me around to face the group of people, I couldn't help but blush. Karin and Sakura came busting in through the crowd, they looked pissed. "Oh this is something I've gotta see to belive." Karin said with her nose scrunched up as if she was smelling something horriable, followed by a disgusted look on her face.

I smirked at her jealousy and shifted around in Sasuke's arms so that one of them was over my shoulders and my arm was wraped around form his back to his side.I could tell that Sasuke was surprised when he looked down at me, I think he was turning a very light shade of pink it was so light that I could hardly see it.

I smiled up at the Uchiha I don't really think that I totally dislike him, and I know that I'm kinda not making sence but all I'm saying is that I do kinda like Sasuke but not in a fan girl way. Sure I was pissed when he mysteriously got in my room, who wouldn't be? But now that I've made myself clear I _kinda _like Sasuke meaning only a _little _I don't really understand this sudden change of heart and don't think that I just fell in love with the guy I was just saying.

I looked back to the two girls and smirked.

"You two still want to see it don't you?" I asked in a negitve way pointing down at Sasuke's lower _lower _abdomel. the two girls got even more pissed, Karin was starting to walk away with a pissed expression and Sakura was mumbling something to herself, which the only words that I could make out were ' fucking and bitch' I was still smiling when the crowd broke away from Sasuke and I. I smiled up at Sasuke when he quickly glanced at me.

But then my face changed to a puzzled look as he slowly took back his arm from my shoulder.

"What?" Sasuke asked me looking puzzled at my expression, I just smiled at him then asked.

"What a girl can't smile at you?" then I quickly added before he could say anythingelse.

"Where are we going on _our date_?" Sasuke smirked then left it at that, and we started walking home.

I opened the house door and was greeted by Naruto.

"Where were you?" I asked

"Nowhere. Wheres Sasuke?" he asked expecting that we were together, I jerked my head to behind me where Sasuke was.

"I can't talk, I got a date-" Sasuke tried to begin until Naruto cut him off.

"With who!" he asked eagerily as if he were getting candy, I swear he could be such a child at times. Sasuke looked at me I shruged then he looked back at Naruto.

"With Eva. Now I've gotta get home and get ready."

"I'll be back later to pick you up." he said looking back at me. I looked at him and sighed tiredly.

"Ok." was all I could manage to say. With that Sasuke left and I went upstairs gigling at my brothers funny expression of shock.

"I'm going to get ready so don't bother me." I called from the stair case. As I made my way down the rather long choridor to my room passing by the two guest rooms, the two bathrooms, our parents room which hasn't been touched snice their sudden and tragic death which toke place eight years ago. I finally reached my room and opened the door steped inside making my way to my closet. I took out this black dress which had fit me perfectly( it got all of my curves that was proubably the only thing that I hated snice I got huge boobs), I then took out this little lace cardigin so I could put it over my dress, and I finally found my favorite pair of shoes my black heels.

I hoped in the shower and got out ten minutes later. The minute I finshed getting dressed Sasuke was here. He was honking his car horn. I left the house and told Naruto that I'd be back soon. I was in a playfull mood so I decided to sneak up on Sasuke snice he was sitting on the hood of the car listening to his ipod. I slowly made my way to the back of his car carefully climbed on it and put my hands over his eyes.

I heard him smirk and he yanked me over pratcily pulling me over him trowing me in the air still griping onto my wristh stood up and caught me. He was holding me bridal style, I was blushing snice his hand was almost touching my butt while the other hand was right below my boob and his face... was so close...so close to kissing me. I looked him in his onyx eyes which was staring right back at my eyes.

Sasuke's pov

Eva has really big blue eyes, and her lips... they look so perfect its too bad that I can't kiss them (yet). I sighed sadly at the thought of not doing so, lowering my head in defeat, then a voice was yelling at me so I turned my head not lifting it. It was Eva whom was yelling at me I still had on my ipod so I couldn't hear her. If only I could get her to shut up, I finally realized that my face was in her boobs.

I put her down she didn't stop yelling so I did the normal thing and cuped her face in the palms of my hands, she stoped talking as I moved my face across her's to met her ear I whispered in her ear with a seductive voice "I'm sorry about that ok, so don't hit me." I backed away from her. She was smirking, it wasn't a evil smirk it was a forgiving one.

"So where are we goining?" Eva asked as soon as I closed the door and got in the car.

"Where ever you want to go." I answered plainly not looking at her. She sighed.

"I don't really know where to go." she shifted her gaze to the window.

It was my turn to sigh, "Come on you know where you want to go." I told her not trying to sound impatient.

"Yeah, but if we go to a resturant in the mall then it'll be really hard to be alone." now she was looking at me.

"Don't you think?" she finished reminding me of what Karin said.

"Oh, yeah that." I answered.

"Yeah that." Eva echoed.

"Alright so what does it matter to us they won't get in the way if we ignore them." I said this time looking at her out of the corner of my eyes.

"Its funny snice I was thinking the exact same thing too." she answered giggling. Eva had a cute little giggle, I just smirked at her child-like laugh it was like a little girl's laugh instead of a 16 year old teenage girl's laugh. We finally got to the mall and I parked the car in the parking lot it was suddenly cold, Eva was shivering a little so I gave her my jacket.

Eva's pov

I looked up at Sasuke "Eh? Why are you-" I began until he cut me off.

"Its the proper thing to do besides I don't need it." Sasuke softly smiled looking back down at me, and I immeditley blushed and turned my head away from him. I heard Sasuke chuckle. I don't know how he can't be cold he's wearing a white v-neck and black demin jeans with black and white convers sneakers. His v-neck is too tight.

I surprised my self when my hand reached over for Sasuke's. But we surprised each other even more when we didn't let go of each other's hands. What Karin said she'd do, she actually did it. She was in the mall with two boys that I've never seen before, but I didn't really pay them any mind.

I looked up at Sasuke and smiled.

"Hey. Can I ask you something?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Go on." was all he could say, he tightened his grip on my hand and looked down at me smiling. I looked around trying to find the right words.

"Uhh, what would you say if I asked you if you wouldn't mind coming with me and the rest of the gang to New York for the summer?" I couldn't look at him after that all I did was wait for an answer. But instead all I got was a 'close your eyes' which I did.

I got my answer with my arms being wraped around a neck and a pair of arms wraping themselves around my upper waist at the middle of my back, and a pair of soft lips touching mine after two minutes our lips broke apart and my eyes fluttered open and I looked at Sasuke.

"Man, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

* * *

><p>AN: Hey I thought it was sweet way to end the chapter. I'll update more as soon as get some reviews soooo REVIEW! please =)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Mysterious Stranger an/I dont own any of the naruto characters

I looked at Sasuke as soon as our lips broke apart and immediately turned pink.

"W-what was tha-" I began until Sasuke cut me off yet again.

"I did it because I wanted to, I hope you don't mind." Sasuke said with his usual smirk. I was blushing even more when I looked down to the floor.

"Well, where to?" Sasuke asked lifting up my chin so I was looking at him. My blush was going down.

"Uh, how about dinner first snice I'm starving, then after that we can go outside for a little walk before you drive me home." I answered quickly with a sheepish smile plastered on my face. Sasuke just smiled at my stupidity and kissed me again. When we pulled away from each other Karin, Sakura, and the two boys that I've never seen before where there and I got a better look at them.

"Well, well looks like you weren't kidding Sasuke you really are dating that-" Karin paused herself before goining on, she gave me those stupid looks that I fucking hate.

"_SLUT!"_I'm guessing she was saying that because of my chlothes.

"What was that you whore at least I don't go and suck dick like you do, I wonder if you don't satasify the guy do they just beat you up or not pay you at all, am I right Karin?" I yelled at her. Karin shouldn't even be talking, shes usually in her 'booty' shorts which she has nothing to show and a belly top which shows how flat chested she is I mean the shirt might as well be a bra snice its designed like one.

"Don't talk to Karin like that! Who the fuck do you think you are Eva!" Sakura yelled at me. Then this girl the follower as usual. Sakura is wearing a regular pair of shorts they were white unlike Karin's, she also wore a pink belly-t shirt the same color as her hair, and slutty black heels that those prostitutes would normaly wear. I couldn't help myself but smirk.

"You just answered your question. I'm Eva thats who I am." I said with an annoyed look on my face. I changed my gaze to the two boys, one of them had red hair just like me and his eyes were a chestnut brown color. This boy was wearing a black and red plaid button down shirt and black jeans, I want his sneakers their convers my favorite brand he was looking at me weird but in a scary way.

The other boy had long blonde hair some of it was tied up and his bang covered one of his eyes which were aqua blue a little like Naruto's eyes but much brighter. This one was wearing a black tank top (I swear how are guys not cold are they naturaly cold blooded or something?), but he also had a black and blue sweater on him he wore jet black jeans and blue and black nikes. He also had a rather weird expression on his face as well.

"Well if were doing introductions my name is Sasori." the red haired boy spoke up his expression softened. Sasori then elbowed the other boy, whom looked at him with a glare for vengence but he then spoke too.

"And my name is Deidara its my pleasure to meet you." Deidara said with a child like smile with his eyes closed. Sasuke and I changed glances.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha-" Sasuke began until Deidara cut him off.

"Yeah we know you, your Itachi's little brother, man you sure do look like him too. Before you ask we're his friends."

"Ok Deidara thats enough we should get going. This is souposed to be our double date with Sakura and Sasori so we better get going." Karin said pulling Deidara away walking into a resturant followed by Sasori and Sakura, Sasori waved good-bye so Sasuke and I waved back.

"Uhhhh ok. Where were we?" Sasuke asked taking my hand yet again as we started walking in a different direction. I shruged and didn't answer for a minute.

"I belive we were searching for food." I exclamied in a cherrful voice looking at Sasuke with sparkling eyes. All he did was smile back at me.

"Ok, so our search continues." Sasuke said. It was my turn to smile.

"Yaaaay food!" I exclaimed once again in a child-like voice.

Our date flew by quickly, we ate at Hard Rock Cafe, yay my favorite resturant! I may have eaten in a not so cute way but still cute at the same time kinda way. After that we took a walk around the mall, and out side. Did I mention that this mall has a garden. Well know you all know. This garden is soo huge and it smells sooo sweet well thats kinda obvious snice its filled with flowers of all different kinds from roses to tuluips to sunflowers and the lake where there is the most beautiful water lillies.

Sasuke took a rose and put it in my hair but it wasn't any ordinary rose it was a black rose, it was still beautiful and its my favorite color rose (snice my hair is red and roses are normally red it'll just disapear in my hair and get lost). All I did was smile and continued walking.

The other thing about this garden is well... I use to come here with my parents and Naruto. Before my parents died of course, my farther would always pick out two roses one for my mother, then the other for me. He always used to call us his two special roses, snice I have my mother's hair color.

As for Naruto well Naruto really wasn't into flowers.

"Does this bring you back to the old days?" Sasuke asked looking at the exact roses that I was just talkin about.

I looked up at him. "Yeah, it does. Thank you for reminding me." Sasuke also came with us to this garden whenever he didn't want to be home alone snice his uncle works and his brother wasn't around at the time. Sasuke's parents died before mine did, he had to suffer a little longer than Naruto and I did but that changed quickly when the next year arrived my parents died. That was when my parents had their final day with me and Naruto.

I shook my head quickly to stop thinking about the past its too painfull to think about now.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled reasuring him.

"Any way-" he began until his phone cut him off, when he looked at the caller I.D. his face was pissed.

"Tell me if I'm right. Is it my brother?" I said

"No. It's mine. Besides it's almost midnight we got about fifthteen minutes left before we're locked in here."

"Oh. So then we should hurry. I know you don't want to hear Naruto's mouth."

Sasuke smiled then it quickly faded when he listened to the message on his phone. His face went back to being annoyed.

"I'm goning to kill this guy." he whispered under his breath.

"Everything okay?" I asked surprised.

"Oh, yeah everything is fine no need to worry." Sasuke said uncertin of his answer.

"Tell me, what did Itachi do now?" I asked. Now we started heading back to the car.

"He left the keys at a friends house and that he isn't going to be home until tomorrow, and I don't really want to spend the night all by myself in that big house. Something bad might happen to me." Sasuke answered with fake sad puppy eyes. I laughed at his expression.

"So, what are you gonna do?" I asked opening a door that lead back to the parking lot and stoped in frount of an elevatour pushing the button so it could come down.

"Right now I don't even know." he answered with a scarcast smile.

"You know that Naruto would love to have you sleep over. It'll be like the old days to him."

Sasuke smiled at the memory and steeped into the elevator with me closing the door and sending us down to the parking lot. "It would be like the old days, wouldn't it." he finally spoke.

"Yup. Just think about all the pranks you can pull on him in his sleep." I said smirking evily. Sasuke looked down at me.

"I have a feeling that you do this to him all the time don't you?" he asked.

"Well you can also say that I don't really like to sleep that much."

"Ah I see." Sasuke said laughing as we walked out of the elevator and to the car. "You must really not like your brother if you always do that to him when he is knocked out."

"No, not like that. I do it once in a while thats all, like when he gets me mad then I'll pull a prank on his stupid ass." I smiled at the thought of another prank.

Sasuke chuckled"Well he does have a bad temper." I nooded my head "You could say that again."

The ride home was a quick one. I opened the door and lead Sasuke inside. Just as that happened Naruto came down the stairs and said. "Your brother called me an hour before you two got here and told me that he was gonna drop off some of your chlothes, I didn't think he was going to but he did i put it in the guest room."

I lead Sasuke up to the guest room, after he was in there I left the room and started to go to my room. When I was safe and sound in my room I changed into my shut off my light curled up into a ball and slowly let sleep take me away. Sadly only about a hour and a half passed and I woke up. It suddenly felt cold in my room like a freezer, now I could be going crazy when I heard a voice, it was saying some thing but I couldn't hear what the voice was saying.

I sighed and got up out of bed to turn on the lights, when I did the voice began to speak again sending a chill down my spine that I didn't like. I looked around my room one more time I blinked and a figure appered right before me. I was startled but I didn't show it. This guy had long black hair, and his skin was a ghost white his eyes were a very bright gold his eyelids were a light purple. "Who-" I was going to begin until the person cut me off with this one sentence before leaving. "Your gonna die soon and when that time comes I will be back." after he said that sentence he gave me a huge grin and he vanished.

I blinked for a second, I slowly walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face to wake me up. The voice wouldn't escape my mind. I tried to force myself back to sleep but it wouldn't work. I might as well just stay up the rest of the night and guard these two silly boys.

* * *

><p>ok I kinda hate this chapter well review if you !<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Pool Day part 1! **an/i don't own any of the naruto characters**

It was already morning, I had stood up the whole night keeping an eye out for these two boys when ever I heard a noise I'd jump out of my skin and check on them. I had no idea who that guy that appered in my room just a couple of hours ago was, I didn't know his name, I didn't know his past, and I didn't know how the hell he got into my room. I thought about calling Tenshi or Rukia, but I changed my mind they don't need to worry. I've officaly convinced myself that I have gone crazy when that 'guy' was in my room.

I heard foot steps rushing down stairs and then I heard Naruto's voice. "Eva! What are you making for breakfast? I'm hungry!" I can hear his voice loud and clear snice he yelled when he was right in front of my face. I let out a tired sigh "I don't feel like cooking today" I whined at him. All he did was give me those puppy eyes pleading for me to make him a good old fashined home cooked breakfast. I was looking away from him and shaking my head I cook every day for this boy how come he hasn't learned how to make his own breakfast. I looked at him and he still had those puppy eyes. I finally gave into the puppy eyes and decided to make breakfast just so he can stop with the puppy eyes. Just as I was about to cook Sasuke came down stairs.

"Eva, you don't have to cook let me do that snice you broke night yesterday you should be getting some rest." he paused to look at my expression. How did he know that I was up all night, I didn't look at him as I continued preparing breakfast I was gonna make some pancakes snice its quicker to make. But I did respond to the boy whom was now standing next to me frowning at my actions.

"I don't know what your talking about Sasuke I was asleep the whole night. So go sit at the table and wait until breakfast is ready." I said. Unfortunatley for me Sasuke has a favorite word which is "No." I looked up at him and gave him a scary glare but he wouldn't budge. I didn't give up I'm not going to sleep now its too early. I continued mixing the pancake mix I took out some blue berries from the fridge and added them in the mix, but before I could continue mixing the ingridents Sasuke took my hand and turned my body fully around to face him. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room. I was trying to fight the Uchiha off but he wouldn't let go. I could hear my brother whining about his breakfast, I would be laughing at this if the Uchiha would put me down and let me finish preparing the breakfast for the two boys but I can tell that there was no chance in that happening.

"Put me down!" I pratcily yelled in his ear, next thing I know I was thrown onto my bed.

"Like I said get some rest. And if your wondering how I knew you were up all night and not sleeping, why don't you try looking in a mirror and check those bags under your eyes and your exausted expression." after he said that he left me alone in my room expecting me to fall asleep. I let out a little yawn and thats all it took for me to finally fall asleep. I gotta thank the Uchiha later.

Sasuke's pov

I went back down stairs to finish the job that Eva has started. I swear if that girl kept on yelling in my ear I would've lost my abilty to hear I sighed as Naruto looked at me, he was trying to hold back a smile or more like a huge grin. He failed at doing so I can still see his huge smirk. I just shook my head and headed to the kitchen with Naruto following closely behind me. I can hear him snickering.

"Do you really think she's going to sleep?" Naruto finally asked.

"Yea she is, she has that exausted look on her face thats just begging for some sleep in a couple of hours she should be well rested." I responed not looking at him while I began pouring some pancake mix into the hot pan eyeing the hot mix that was rising and bubbleing rather quickly. I finally looked at Naruto to see him nodding more like to himself than at me.

"She seems a little different this morning like something bad or weird happened to her. I just can't tell she is kinda good at masking her emotions when she wants to but I haven't seen her doing that in a while... she only did that when our parents died rember?"

"Yea... I rember." I said looking back at the ready pancake as I flipped it over and put it on a plate and began preparing the next pancake. There was a moment of silence and then a loud thud from the floor above us. I shook my head while Naruto had a confused face on as always. Naruto told me to and check what happened while he'll stay down stairs and '_finish' _the pancakes. I agreed and went up stairs the noise came from Eva's room I opened the door after I knocked but I got no responce. When I steped inside and looked around to see if anything had fallen, the only thing that fell was Eva. Some how she rolled off her bed and landed face first on the floor, but that didn't seem to wake her up. I smirked at how she was unfazed by the sudden impact of landing on her face on her tile floor.

I walked over to her and picked her up and placed her back on her bed. I was going to walk away until a hand caught my wrist, I looked down at Eva she turned over so she was laying on her right side,her bangs covering some parts of her face she was still sleeping so why was she grabing onto my wrist. I sighed and tried to make her let go but she didn't, her grip on my wrist only tightened I heard her mumble something but I didn't pay it any attention. I lightly poked her head and I watched her make a face at that, even in her sleep she doesn't like to be poked in the head. I tried to escape her grip on my wrist once again but I failed. I was going to wake her up but she roll onto the other side of her bed taking me with her. I sighed now that I was forced to lay down in bed with her, I looked at her as she turned around to face me she huged her self closer to me a little too close. I gave up trying to escape when she buried her head in the crook of my neck. Suddenly she woke up and looked at me, I stayed where I was just staring at her. She shruged and went back sleep.

I was about to give into sleep until I heard Naruto ask me what was taking me so long. I didn't respond to him, I was... at ease I didn't need to hear his voice now,I didn't want to hear his voice now I was too busy trying to get some sleep. I wraped my arm around Eva's waist and kissed the top of her head, finally letting sleep claim both of us.

Eva's pov

I woke up from my little nap. I stretched a little but I couldn't stretch as much as I wanted to, snice Sasuke was holding onto my waist rather tightly. I almost forgot that Sasuke was next to me heh that's a little weird, I have no idea how he got in my bed. I sighed and stood in place like that for a little while actually enjoying the moment, I think this is the longest I've gone without arguing with the Uchiha; I smiled at the thought of not arguing with the Uchiha it was a nice thought. I looked up at the naping Uchiha then I stole a glance at my clock, it was only 12:00'o clock woow we slept for three hours. I smiled at myself and started to think about what to do today, I didn't want to stay inside. Just as I was thinking about what to do for the rest of the day I got a text, I checked my phone to see who sent me the text. The smile on my face only grew into an even bigger smile when I realized it was my favorite person, Rukia.

_"Ok I'm probably speeking for all of us when I say that I'm bored like hell! Theres nothing to do- no wait scratch that there is something to do, and that is going to the pool! Heheh thats right people we are going to the pool! So all my besties get out those bikinis and to all the boys get out your swim trunks, heheh I'll text you guys when I'm on my way to get you guys so I suggest that you guys hurry up! - Rukia_

I smiled at the text then I put down my phone and looked back at the sleeping boy next to me; But I realized that he wasn't asleep anymore. All he did was smirk at me, "Hello there. Are you feeling less cranky now?" he finally spoke.

"Hi to you too and yes I'am feeling less cranky, thank you for asking." I began "How did you get in my bed?" I asked him as he began to play with my hair for no apperent reason. He didn't seem to want to answer the question, until I pinched him.

"Ow! Okay okay geez. You were the one who pulled me in bed with you." he answered me smirking at my confused expression. "I'm not done yet. There was a loud thud that came from your room Naruto and I heard it from downstairs in the kitchen, Naruto told me to go and check out what happened. I did as he requested since he'd probably complain to me about him being hungry; Anyway when I came up here I found you on the floor, somehow you rolled off your bed and landed face first on the floor bur you didn't budge. I do the simple thing of putting you back in your bed and when I _tried_ to leave _you _grabed my wrist; Did I try to make you let go? Yes but you only tightened your grip so to make the long deatails short. You basicaly rolled over in bed while you were still holding onto my wrist which forced me to lay down and then you just held on to me for dear life." he finished with a grin on his face.

The minute I saw that smirk on his face I pushed myself away from him. "You're a creep." I simply told him while I got up from the bed and made my way to the door.

"You started it." he shot back. He almost sounded like a child arguing with his older sibling. I simply shook my head not wanting to continue this.

"You two might wanna hurry up and get ready." I shouted from downstairs. I was in the kitchen looking for food since Sasuke made me go to sleep.

"Where are we going?" Naruto shouted back.

I sighed, "The pool."

"Oh...okay." I can tell that boy was laughing to himself. I smiled at myself since I heard my brother laughing. I made my way back up stairs to figure out which one of my swim suits I'm going to wear. That is until I realized Sasuke hadn't moved from the spot on my bed, I sighed in defeat not wanting to bother him snice he wasn't doing anything that was bothering me. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my favorite two piece swim suit heh its cute cuz it has a skirt. I hate the two piece swim suits that are basicaly just a pair a strings all together in one knot. I like the kind that have a skirt that matches the design of the top, upper half whatever;Besides not everyone needs to see my ass geez the pool is full of perverts. I looked at the design, it was basicaly my favorite colors the background of the chloth was pitch black, and the design was just the usualy red roses. There was no way in hell I was changing in this room thank god I had a bathroom in my bed room, I went straight to the bathroom and closed the door and locked it. Just because Sasuke maybe asleep doesn't mean he can't sneak up on me I don't trust guys when it comes to putting on chlothes espcialy when that means that I have to get out of my current chlothes. But before I changed I took a quick shower when I got out of the shower I put on the swim suit. I walked back into my room and got out a tank top I put that on and then I grabed a pair of shorts ( I hate changing in the pool because alot more people are around so I just put my chlothes on over the swim suit, just to save some time). After I was ready I woke up the Uchiha whom was still asleep on my bed.

"What." he mumbled not moving to look at me.

"Get up." I told him.

"Why?"

"Because we're all going to the pool today."

"I don't wan- what the hell!" Sasuke yelled at me after I pulled him off my bed.

"You're coming weither you like it or not." I spat at him. He scowled at me and I laughed.

He sighed in defeat "Fine." he said getting up from the floor, and went to his room.

After Everyone was ready Rukia came yaaay I'm saved!

"Are we ready to go?" she asked.

"Yup." I answered. Sasuke just stood quite and Naruto...just suddenly disapered (O.O I lost my brother)

"Are we leaving or not!" (-_- there he goes)

"Yes!" I answered pushing Sasuke out the door and grabing my keys in my hand and locked the door.

**Ok I just got lazy so I left a little cliffy :3 anyway review...or not if not then I'll be very sad :(**


End file.
